Shred for my Thrust
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: They thought he was dead. Wrong. They thought she died from her severe burns. Wrong again. *GgioxApache is the main pairing. Surprise pairings to come later. Multi-chaptered fic. Final chapter added. R/R*
1. Help Given

Disclaimer= **I do not own Bleach.**

A/N= **If you are a fan of Soi Fon, do not read further. This fic begins from the conclusion of the Soi Fon- Ggio Vega fight.**

* * *

"It kills in two hits, but you probably felt one." Ggio panicked, but then he smiled.

"That's what you think Captain. Opponents may think that my Tigres Toku Del Sable form is just power; however, if you release just the right amount of reiatsu, you can reject ANY attack."

"What the heck, that is not possible!"

"Oh, but it is. Isn't that right Barragan-sama?" Soi Fon and Oomaeda looked in the direction of the Segunda Espada, who was now wielding an axe.

"You lost Ggio," he growled.

"Actually it was a draw. I am still alive. You can take these ants out yourself, I quit." Ggio sonidoed off somewhere. Barragan was PISSED. He was releasing insane amounts of reiatsu.

"He is right. I can step on you ants by myself."

"Bring it grandpa."

"Rot, Arogante!"

* * *

Ggio lay behind a building. He masked his reiatsu so that none of the shinigami could find him. He was angry.

"I bust my butt for that geezer, and this is the thanks that I get. I'm glad I quit being his fraccion."

"All of my comrades are dead. All the other fraccion are dead as--." Ggio smells burned flesh and a faint reiatsu.

"Apache…" He goes in the direction of the charred fraccion.

* * *

Ggio scours broken buildings, hoping to find Apache. He can barely make out 3 burned bodies he sees lying lifeless on the ground. The faint reiatsu is a little stronger.

"Apache, Apache!" No response.

"Please wake up. I know you are not dead yet." Still, no response.

"Well, since I am a cat, might as well do this." Ggio starts licking Apache's face. He goes in for another lick when her voice awakens. Her eyes are still closed.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Apache, you are awake. Finally…"

"Ggio? What are you doing here? I thought that the Captain killed you."

"I pulled a trick to not die. Anyways, you and your sisters are a mess."

"Well, we fought the toughest Captain. We got beat pretty badly."

"Oh, sorry to hear that. Let me help you to try and sit up."

"No, please don't. I think my body will fall apart due to severe burns."

"You must be pretty tough to withstand the toughest Captain's ultimate attack."

"I know that I am tough, but I do not think that attack was his strongest."

"I'm glad you're still alive."

"Me too."

"You mind checking to see if Sun Sun and Mila Rose are still alive?"

"Sure it won't take long." Ggio pressed his finger down. No reiatsu from neither Sun Sun or Mila Rose.

"They're both dead."

"Oh man that sucks."

"Hey, don't get so down Apache. I have a plan that will get them back alive, as well as you being nursed back to health."

"Okay. How will that work?"

"The first part of the plan is to get you three to safety."

"Can you carry all of us at the same time?"

"Girl, don't doubt me. I'll carry Sun Sun and Mila Rose first, then you."

"My body won't make it."

"Stop giving up so easily. Barragan-sama would punish us if he ever saw us looking down. You have to believe."

"Okay, okay."

* * *

Ggio safely puts the three behind the building where he lay in hiding earlier. He also puts a cloak around the three to ensure that no one will be able to sense their reiatsu.

"I will now go and retrieve some of my fallen comrades."

"Wait Ggio. Why are you helping everyone out all of a sudden? This is not like you at all. You are usually too proud to be caring about others…"

"I've had a change of heart Apache, so to speak. I'll still be that proud arrancar yall have known, but I just feel that I need to lend a hand to my fellow fraccion."

"Yes, but WHY though?"

"Its as you say. I care about others"

"Really?"

"Yes. You've changed too. You are usually mean to me."

"I'm glad to be alive still. I'm not sure of any one else that can survive that attack."

"I can think of one person."

"Oh, I'm sure you can think of one person. GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Okay, I'll leave."

"Wait a minute Ggio."

"What now?"

"Thank you." With that, Ggio leaves to fetch his other comrades.

_You are usually too proud to care about others._

"I care about you. That alone is enough to drive me."

* * *

A/N= **This fic will be multi-chaptered. I hoped you like this first chapter. The second one will be up soon. **


	2. Help Seeked

Disclaimer= **I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Ggio got Findor and Abirama and set them down behind the building.

"They got you good Findor. Your Cero from close range is the best amongst all of Barragan's fraccion. Your balas were deadly too." Ggio fetches Tousen again to open the garganta leading into Hueco Mundo.

"Why would you want to go back into Las Noches?"

"I need that healing girl to come and fix up my comrades and to revive Halibel-sama's fraccion."

"Your reason seems plausible. I'll keep watch while you go back."

"Thank you Tousen-sama." With the snap of a finger, the garganta opens and Ggio steps in to Hueco Mundo.

* * *

A huge hole has opened up in Las Noches. Ggio concludes that an Espada must be fighting above the dome.

"Those shinigami do not have a chan - - " At this point in Ggio's adventure, black reiatsu falls out from above the dome it he sees it come around Yammi.

"Ulquiorra-sama… You lost your former master, Yammi-sama. That healing girl must be up there since I can sense her reiatsu from down here." He heads for the hole. Ggio sees three people, one of which is holding a black sword. He also notices "the healing girl."

"Are you the healing girl?" Orihime nods her head yes.

"Aizen-sama says that you need to come back to Karakura Town. He needs you."

"I do not know who you are, but Inoue will not be going with you." Ggio sonidoes to try to grab a hold of Orihime, but Ichigo steps in front of her and they start to spar.

"Will you cut it out shinigami? I was kidding. Aizen-sama doesn't need her; I do. I want her to heal my friends."

"They will simply go back to fighting."

"No they won't. This war with you all is pointless. Aizen-sama doesn't need to take over Soul Society or whatever it is called. He is already plenty powerful. Hueco Mundo is all that he needs. I just want your healing friend to come and heal someone that is near and dear to me and also to revive four of my comrades. I'll explain to them once they're back alive that we will not fight anymore. We will go back to Las Noches and live our lives peacefully."

"I don't care. Inoue is not going back with you."

"Kurosaki! He means well. He will not let Inoue get hurt. This arrancar will protect her." Ichigo reluctantly relents.

* * *

Ggio and Orihime get back to Fake Karakura Town.

"How is everything Ggio-san?"

"Everyone is still fighting. Five of my comrades have died. You need to revive two of them as well as another two fraccion from the Tres Espada. Another one needs to be healed from her severe burns."

"I'll try my best." Ggio opens the garganta, and Tousen is there waiting.

"Thank you for keeping watch Tousen-sama."

"Okay." He flash steps out of there.

"Ggio-san, please put everyone on the ground lying on their back. Put the bird's head near his neck and put the lobster person's pincers as close together as you can. Thank you. This is going to take a while for me to do."

"I have time healing girl. I'll watch and protect."

"Okay, and its Orihime."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Some time later, everyone is revived and healed up. Findor has his entire mask back on.

"Okay everyone. I had this healing girl, Orihime, bring you all back to life. This war is pointless. We are all going back to Hueco Mundo."

"We can't," yells Mila Rose. "We have to help Halibel-sama."

"No you don't and neither do we. Halibel-sama will hold her own, as will Barragan-sama. We are going back to Hueco Mundo- no butts."

"But I want to help Hali- -" Abirama puts his arms around Mila Rose.

"Relax babe, you are so tense."

"Okay, if you say so." She seemed relaxed for the time being.

"Let's go Ggio."

"Okay. Let me go fetch Tousen-sama to open the garganta."

"You can open it yourself, Ggio."

"Can't you do it Findor?"

"EXACTA! But I don't feel like it."

"*_cough_* Lobster back *_cough_*"


	3. War Won

Disclaimer= **I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Ggio, Apache and co. get back to Las Noches. He tells the group about the hole above the dome.

"Believe it or not guys, Ulquiorra-sama died while fighting above the dome. Yammi-sama is fighting three shinigami, so it shouldn't be too much trouble for him."

"Okay! Abirama and Mila Rose, take Orihime above the dome to leave her with her friends. Go." They leave with Inoue.

"Next. Findor and Sun Sun: go and ambush the shinigami from behind; the ones fighting Yammi-sama."

"What are you going to do Ggio-san?"

"I'll have a role in this soon."

* * *

Chad, Renji, and Rukia were engaged in battle against Yammi. They can somehow keep a conversation going while fighting their behemoth of an opponent.

"Renji, how are we keeping up with the Cero Espada?"

"We are strong Rukia. Very strong."

"Hey guys, what if someone were to attack us from behind? Do you think that could happen?"

"Exacta." The three had no time to react. Findor started shooting balas at Renji, who was shocked at all the balas that he was dishing out. Renji turns to face Findor, who promptly sonidoes and turns up behind him again. He slashes Renji, who falls to the ground, limp. Such is the element of surprise. Chad and Rukia are stunned. Sun Sun releases and comes from behind and wraps around Rukia, holding her tightly. Rukia suffocates to death. Findor Ceros Chad, who narrowly avoids it. He doesn't frown, nor smile.

"Perfecto." Chad gets cold-cocked in the temple by Yammi. The force of the punch breaks his skull and some brain oozes out. Such is the ferocity of Ira. A dash from above the dome finds Abirama and Mila Rose heading right for Yammi and the others. Ichigo, Ishida and Inoue are chasing after them. The men were angry and Ichigo could be heard yelling.

"Inoue told us everything. You bastards lied to us. You guys will still participate in the war." Ichigo and Ishida set down and gazed at the huge Yammi. With their eyes transfixed as they are, Ggio comes from behind and stabs Ichigo through the heart. Apache takes the cue and stabs Ishida the same way. Inoue screams, but she too gets stabbed. With six people dead, the group gets joyous. It is short-lived though because the four remaining Captains in Hueco Mundo come and are ready to kill. Especially Unohana, who releases an insane amount of reiatsu.

"I did not want to do fight. However, I see no other alternative." The 6 fraccion all dash for the Captains, but Yammi waves them off. He growls that he can take them all by himself.

"I finally have a challenge."

_

* * *

_

_Several months later…_

Ggio walks around Las Noches when he spots Yammi.

"Hey Yammi-sama, how about that war?"

"We took care of things here, while Aizen did his thing out there."

"How did the battle turn out here?"

"Very good. I was intent on fighting the 4 captains by myself, but an reiatsu radiated quite powerfully. I did not recognize the person. He showed up and was all like,

"I'll fight two of the captains."

"Who the hell are you," I asked.

"You don't believe in my strength? I'll prove it to be worthy of your recognition."

"So he proceeds to yell at the captains to release their vice captains from hiding. He slaughters them all. Also he calls out the former Tres Espada. She releases, which makes him bat only an eyelid. He promptly kills her too."

"What happened after?"

"It impressed me. I split the fighting from four captain to two. I got the girl and the long-haired guy, while he got the two creepy captains."

"Did you two have any trouble?"

"Well sort of. The girl's bankai was powerful and the long haired guy's pink things from his bankai pissed me off. That guy had the nerve to think that I was going to die. So after killing the two crazy captains, he does a regular cero. He doesn't shoot it at the captains, but rather at the sky. Everything then starts to shake and he says the name of his next attack:

"Ceros del Cielo!" Hundreds of lightning-fast Ceros come out from the sky. The remaining captains had no chance."

"He did all of that while not releasing?"

"Yes, the only thing that you could say he used to power up was release reiatsu from his shoulder to use as some pair of energy wings."

"Amazing. What was this man's name?"

"He didn't say his full name. All he gave me was one word: Arturo."

_

* * *

_

_One year later…_

"I can't believe we won the war Mila."

"Yeah, I'll say."

"I'm happy that we won't be getting any disturbances from that Soul Society place; if ever again."

"Right. I'm happier for the fact that you were promoted to Privarron Espada. I'm so proud of you baby."

"Thanks Mila, it means a lot coming from you. As a matter of fact…" Abirama jumps in the air and is up pretty high.

"Scalp, Aguila!"

"Why are you in your Aguila form?" yells Mila Rose.

"You want to fly with me Mila?" Mila Rose takes the hint and jumps atop of Abirama and grabs on to him.

"What do you think?" The sides of Abirama's beak blush, and off they go.

_ _ _

We find Findor and Sun Sun relaxing in his new room in Las Noches.

"So you were promoted to Privarron Espada… congratulations Findor-kun."

"Thank you." Sun Sun was in her anaconda form, wrapped around Findor She was really smitten by him.

"I'm so glad that this was is over and done with. _Our world _can live peacefully. Most importantly, I can finally be with you.

"Exacta."

_ _ _

Ggio is walking around Las Noches. He walks across a bridge when a familiar voice's name calls out:

"Hey Ggio."

"Oh hey. Its been a while Apache." She has a different demeanor that what we've previously seen. We've all grown accustomed to Apache being grouchy; she was currently portraying herself as kind of shy.

"I heard you were promoted to Privarron Espada. Congrats."

"Thanks. Aizen-sama says if I continue to train hard, I could be in line to a promotion to be an Espada. That's a good motivation to have."

"Yeah it sure is." Ggio continues his walk across the bridge. He is stopped in midstep by Apache, whose face is partially shaded.

"I wanted to thank you personally for saving my life. You didn't have to; I mean, no one should've given a care at all about me. I'm so mean to people and I - -"

"Apache, two wrongs make a right."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm grateful to be alive. After surviving that Captains attack and hiding behind the building, I realized that I needed to change. Instead of caring about myself, I need to start caring about others. What better way to start doing that than with the war? I sensed you reiatsu and it was very faint. I made sure that you and your sisters were okay. Then I went and got Findor and Abirama."

"Why did you start with me?"

"It's simple: I didn't want someone that I care about so much to die like that. I could not live with myself if I let that happen."

"You can be sweet when you try."

"Yeah, I never would've thought…"

"So where are you going now?"

"I dunno. Want to come?"

"Of course." Ggio and Apache continue to walk across the bridge. Apache sneaks her hand under his. He smiles as he holds her hand.

"Say Apache, if I were to be promoted to Espada, will you be my fraccion?"

"Yes."


End file.
